Zelda Ocarina of Time 3D Zombacolypse
Prologue It was late one night... I was getting ready for bed, right before I realized that I wasn't tired. Derp. Anyway, rather than going to bed, I instead decided to get on Gamestop.com, and ordered myself a Copy of "The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D," (I figured that since I loved the original N64 version, I would also love this one) A used one at that. It wasn't that bad a price either. "39.99 Pre-owned" Anyway, right after that I decided to go to my room and Play some "Soul Calibur V" A few hours later I had woken up, I realized that I had fallen asleep while I was playing. The game was on the Character Creation Screen. I then remembered the character I was working on was supposed to be Link, since I had just ordered Zelda. Anyway, The character was nearly complete, so I finished it, Named it Link, saved it, and turned off my PS3. I looked at the clock, and saw that it was 2:00 P.M. I thought to myself, "Jeez, I really slept in." I decided to hop on my computer and check to see my if Zelda had shipped yet, (I'm not even sure why I went to check, I mean, I had ordered it like 12 hours ago.) and to my surprise, Gamestop had sent a message to my email address saying that my product was successfully shipped. I was rather confused, but after a bit, decided to think nothing of it. At about 3:30 P.M. I had heard the mail truck drive by, I went out to retrieve the mail from my mailbox, and when I did, I was very surprised to see that Zelda OOT 3D was sitting in there, with nothing else, no bills no NOTHING. It wasn't even in a package. Just the box. I grabbed it, and went inside. I grabbed my 3DS took out my copy of "Pokemon Y" and opened the Zelda Box. Inside was The Card for Zelda, and a note. The note read "........." Confused by what this meant, I stapled it off as just some random employee at Gamestop messing around. The Pasta Anyway, I booted up Zelda and came to the beautiful opening sequence. I let the intro go by the whole way, but when it ended, rather than showing the cutscene, it sent me straight o the file select screen. I had just figured that they had taken that out for whatever reason, and selected an empty file. I named it link, like I usually did, then hit SAVE. I then booted up the brand new save file. The game played as it normally did, Link had that nightmare, Deku Tree was talking to Navi like normal. I eventually gained control of Link after Navi found his house. I went outside and wasn't greeted by Saria as usual. Instead Navi said "...Wheres Saria?" I gained control of Link once again. Other than Saria being gone, the rest of Kokiri Forest was normal. I eventually got both the sword and shield, and went to Mido. He let me through as normal, however, his words were different. They read as "Link! Oh thank god you're here, Saria went to the Great Deku Tree earlier, but she hasn't returned." He then let me pass and as I went by, instead of the usual Deku Plants that attack you, there were instead Redeads. I killed all 3 of them and then went to the Deku tree. The Deku Tree was already dead though. I went inside, and everything was normal, except all the enemies were replaced by Redeads. I eventually got to the end of the dungeon, The 3 scrubs were normal, I hit them with their "Nuts" in the 2,3,1 combo like I needed to, and went to the boss. The boss was also normal, I defeated her with little trouble. Afterwords, I appeared back in Link's house and got control of Link. I then went over to Mido, and Mido said "How.... how did this happen Link?.... HOW!!!!" I was a bit confused still, he also wouldnt let me past him. I decided to go out into Hyrule field. Right as I left the forest, I appeared on the bridge with no Saria standing there. Right before I left, a cutscene happened. The sound of a Redead sounded. Link turned around and saw a shorter Redead. It had Green hair, Green clothes, and Green boots. I immediately realized that it strongly remembled Saria. The game played the Mini boss theme, and I regained control of Link. The Redead was walking towards me. I drew my sword and started hacking away. Eventually, The Redead fell, and another cutscene happened. The Redead was on the ground. Dead. In its hand was the Fairy Ocarina. (This led me to believe that this Redead was indeed Saria.) Link quickly grabbed the ocarina and held it up as if he found an item. The Item grabbing "DA DAH DA DAHHH" played. The Caption for the ocarina was "...It... it was Saria's..." "Play it with up, down, left, right, A. And stop playing with B" Link ran out of the woods and and it cut to black... 'Hyrule' After the screen came back, it put me in Hyrule Field, the only thing was that it was already night time out. I started to head for Hyrule castle like normal, but when I left out of that trench thing, I wasn't greeted by the Owl. After I went past the branch where the Owl should be, Redeads started rising out of the ground, like the skeletons do. Instead of fighting them, I just made a break for Hyrule Castle. When I got there, the gate was up. I ran up to the moat where the bridge falls. When I got there, there was a a Cutscene. Link had stopped in front of the moat, he raised his hands, and started jumping and flailing his arms. After a few seconds, the gate started to lower. Once it had been lowered, Link ran across, and the gate had shut before any Redeads got in. When the gate had shut, a text box appeared saying "Why is there a kid out there!? Get inside kid!!" The camera appeared inside Castle Town and revealed that the guard who stands in front of the gate was the one talking. He pushed me inside the door right next to him. The screen cut to black The screen eventually came back and it was daytime out. Everything seemed normal though. The gate was down, and all the townsfolk were outside acting like normal. I headed for the Castle, and everything was normal on the way up. After I met Zelda, she gave me the letter. just then Impa talked to me and taught me the song like normal. Afterwards she told me about a curse. To quote her; "Several days ago, a curse was placed upon Hyrule. This Curse... AGH!!!" Just as she said "This curse" a Redead jumped her. It visibly bit her on her neck, just then Zelda screamed. A text box saying "AHH!!!!" appeared. After several seconds, Impa threw the Redead off of her. Link then went and stabbed the Redead in the face. The Redead, was now dead lying on the floor. Impa then fell to her knee, Link turned towards Impa and put his hands on her neck, as if checking the bite. While this happened Impa looked as if she was getting weaker by the second... She tried to speak saying "The....... Curse...... ugh...." Impa then fell to the ground, Dead. A small pool of blood formed around her body. I was then transported back to Hyrule Field without any warning. When I was in the field, I turned around to go back to where Zelda and Impa were. When I did however, the gate leading to Castle Town was closed. I ran back to Kokiri Forest, but I couldn't enter the Forest itself. Instead, it let me back onto the bridge, but as I said, it wouldn't let me in the forest. The Redead that I had defeated earlier was also gone. I then proceded to Death Mountain. When I got to the Village, everything was normal. But there was no Guard or gate blocking my way up to Death Mountain. Figuring something might go down, I proceded with great caution. Once on Death Mountain Trail, everything was seemingly normal, the enemies were even normal. I proceeded to Goron City, once there Daranmi wanted me to play him the song like normal, so I went to Sacred Forest Meadow. Once there, everything seemed fine. I got to the end, where Saria teaches you the song. But Saria wasn't there... A scene similar to when Adult Link goes there to find just a stump was playing. On the stump was carved "To Link: Link, I wanted to teach you this song in person, but my time is running out... I'm sorry but I probably won't see you again. - Saria" On the stump was also carved "down, right, left, down, right, left." The Song player thingy appeared and I played it. "You Learned Saria's Song!" appeared on screen. "This mysterious song allows you to speak with Saria even when she's not around!" appeared immediately after the last text box. Just then another text box appeared saying "I'm sorry.... Link..." Link turned around and there was the Green clothed Redead. It jumped Link, and knocked him to the ground. It was chewing off of Link's neck, as the camera slowly zoomed out from a Bird's eye view. Just afterwords the screen faded to white... then IT happened. I.... woke up... Epilogue I was lying in my bed, staring at Soul Calibur V's character creation screen. The Link character I mentioned earlier was almost done. I finished it, named it Link. and turned off my PS3 I got up, hopped on my PC and checked to see if Zelda had shipped yet. Sure enough, it didn't. I enjoyed the rest of the day like normal. A few weeks later however, the Zelda Card came in. I've been playing the game nearly every day for another week or so, and EVERYTHING seems normal. Note from Author This was my first pasta, so please, bash ANYTHING that you'd like as I feel it'd help me realize my mistakes and allow me to improve. Thank you. -Navdog14 Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Legend of Zelda Category:Video Games Category:Video Game